


Alternatives

by pseudoanalytics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, asexual asahi, trans nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex works differently for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically there isn't enough trans Nishinoya and asexual Asahi, and being both trans and ace myself I decided to rectify this.

Sex worked differently for them.

Early on they’d spent a long night talking together in Nishinoya’s room, reclining on his bed. Noya had toyed with the seams on a beat-up volleyball, while his counterpart picked at the pills on a dark green blanket. Asahi softly explained that he was asexual, laying out his boundaries and limits, what he could handle, and what he never wanted to do or see. When Asahi was done, Noya had cleared his throat, willing his hands to still, to maintain the illusion of detached calmness.

“I’m transgender,” he’d said, a little too loudly with forced casualness and the lightest hint of a tremor to his voice. “I’m trans, but I’m a guy.”

He’d waited, soaking in the silence, wondering what Asahi was thinking, before the spiker finally smiled reassuringly.

“I’m still asexual, and you’re still male. Nothing’s changed, Noya.”

He couldn’t hide his sigh of relief, before climbing into Asahi’s lap to hug him, neither mentioning that the other’s arms were still slightly shaking.

Time had led to further understanding and acceptance. They'd worked out kinks in their interactions and found ways to accommodate each other’s needs. Noya didn’t want an arm draped across his shoulders, hand too close to hovering near his chest. Asahi didn’t mind Noya leaving the room to jerk off, but he didn’t want to watch.

Kissing was okay for both of them though, so there was a lot of that.

Noya’s lips were always slightly chapped from an excess of sticking out his tongue during volleyball, and Asahi could feel the bits of flaking skin near the left corner. Noya could feel the scratch of Asahi’s goatee, still begrudgingly jealous over his own inability to grow any kind of facial hair.

Nishinoya’s favorite kissing position was the one they were currently in, with the libero on his knees, hovering over Asahi’s lap. They’d been kissing for a while, escalating from closed mouthed pecks to open exploration. Asahi’s hands rested on Noya’s hips, rubbing his hipbones with his thumbs, while Noya’s arms were extended out, relaxed across Asahi’s shoulders as he reflexively cracked his knuckles on occasion. The third year’s breathing had sped up considerably, but it was nothing compared to his counterpart’s pants and gasps for air. At one particularly loud knuckle pop, Asahi drew back, pulling the offending hand off his shoulder to his mouth and kissing the source of the sound.

“You shouldn’t do that so often. You’ll get arthritis.”

“That’s an… old wives’ tale… and you know it.”

Asahi smiled and kissed further up Noya’s wrist, past the bruises on his forearms and the red, scabbing court burn on his elbows. He planted kisses along thin but strong shoulders, creeping up to Noya’s neck and jaw. Gentle nips and tiny pecks had the libero squeezing his thighs together rhythmically before…

“Times! Times, shit, times. Okay. I need to… to…”

Asahi quickly released Noya from his lap, helping steady him before sweeping up bleached bangs off a sweaty forehead to leave one last kiss.

“Have fun,” he smiled, and Noya wobbled out the door.

He scrambled into the bathroom down the hall, closing the door and sitting on the smooth, white, porcelain edge of the tub. Noya shoved his jeans down to his ankles, scraping harshly at his hipbones. The ones Asahi had been massaging all night oh god. This wouldn’t take long. He pushed down his boxers as well and set to work, sliding his fingers through the wet while he shuddered.

Asahi.

Noya’s thighs clenched at the first contact of his fingers to the small mound of his dick.

Shit, Asahi.

Trying to force his legs to relax so he could actually move his hand, Noya tilted forward, curling into himself. Asahi, holy fuck, just Asahi, and everything about him.

His hand went faster, speeding up and letting wet, slick sounds echo against the tile of the bathroom. His fingers slid almost erratically as he shook, clenching and tensing and praying to God he wasn’t dripping on his bathroom floor. All Noya could think about were the soft sounds of Asahi’s breathing, his slight smile that had once been uncomfortably shy but gained confidence every time they kissed, his large hands trailing in Noya’s hair and how they caught and snagged in places where the gel had been especially thick, or how they sometimes skated up and down his sides, or held onto his own smaller hands, or, or held his head to the side so Asahi could kiss up his neck and suck under his jaw or ear, bite lightly near his shoulder…

“Shit—”

And Noya was coming, fingers suddenly even wetter. He let out a heaving breath against his kneecaps, grinning proudly as he did so at some of the dark bruises that congregated there. Straightening up with a groan at the crick in his back from nearly bending in half, Noya grimaced at the strings connecting his fingers to his groin as he pulled away.

“Damn, that’s gross.”

Noya stood up awkwardly, racing against gravity in a battle to reach the toilet paper before he could leave an unfortunate snail trail along the ground. After wiping up his legs, he pulled his boxers back on, draping his jeans over his shoulder and moved to the sink. His reflection was pink in the face and still sweaty, with floppy, messy hair and half-lidded eyes. Turning on the water, Noya made an unsavory face at the sight of his raisiny fingers, scrubbing them the hardest with soap.

After washing the tub edge and splashing some water on his face, he returned back to his bedroom. Asahi was already under the sheets, bun undone and hair splayed across the pillow, holding the blankets up and patting the Noya-sized space beside him. Noya grinned and wobbled across the room to slide in next to him, tossing his jeans into the pile of dirty laundry as he passed.

Asahi cupped his face and gave him a few gentle kisses before rubbing their noses together, while Noya tried to snort through his grin. He wound his legs around a longer one, anchoring himself like a tree to Asahi, who just pulled the libero in close and buried his face into still slightly stiff hair.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Noya snickered into Asahi’s chest.

“It’s really not. You’re pokey,” Asahi said, voice muffled.

“I’ll take a shower later. I’m tired.”

“Well, if your shaking legs were any indication…”

“Asahi!”

Noya pushed back from his chest, pretending to try to get out of both the bed and the taller one’s arms. A kiss to the back of his neck made him drop the act and they snuggled back down, Asahi still laughing as Noya sputtered.

Sex worked differently for them. But it was just fine.


End file.
